Jiren (Dragon Ball Genesis)
|-|Base= |-|Time Breaker= Summary Personality Jiren is a completely brutal and offensive fighter than never relents on even weaker enemies. This a Jiren who's broken for a long time and considers Friendship to not only be weak and worthless, but a direct insult to him personally. He borders on bloodthirsty, with no hesitation on blowing up entire populated planets that have wronged him. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: Jiren Origin: Dragon Ball Genesis Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Pride Trooper, One-Who-Surpasses-Gods, "The Perfect Warrior" Combat Statistics Tier: At least Low 2-C, Likely 2-B | 2-B | At least 2-B, Possibly 2-A Powers and Abilities: Martial Arts, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Chi Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Precognition (Advanced enough to even see all the moves his opponents has as well as viewing what his opponent is going to do next even in a space without time), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Spatial Manipulation (Able to break Space in order to attack his opponents at different positions in space similarly to Anilaza; Could also straight up tear the space where the enemy occupies apart to kill them instantly), Statistics Amplification (Able to amplify his already powerful attacks with the manipulation of Space), Rage Power, Portal Creation, Limited Power Nullification (Displayed the capacity to nullify any ranged attacks by enemies with Aura alone. Also showed to be capable of hitting Non-Corporeal entities), Resistance to Time Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation (Resisted mental takeover from Towa) | Time Paradox Immunity, Immortality (Type 1), Limited Reality Warping, Black Hole Creation, Time Travel, Attack Reflection and Limited Vector Manipulation (With Shift Movement), Soul Manipulation and possibly Existence Erasure (A serious Power Impact apparently had enough power to erase not only one's physical existence, but also their very foundations of the soul), Likely Conceptual Erasure (With the Fist Impact, is seen able to defend against the Photonic Power Pole), Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Unlike most beings, him powering up also directly power ups his own Soul which gives it his own level of physical durability. Also resists his soul being pulled out as Fu had attempted), Existence Erasure and Conceptual Erasure (Temporarily survived a Hakai from Primal Beerus), Possession and Magic (Towa's attempt at possessing Jiren was met with him grabbing her and throwing her out and later literally punched magic that was trying to affect him away), Probability Manipulation (Despite her newly-found complete ability to control Probability in things, Chronoa is unable to affect Jiren), Possibly Death Manipulation (Considers Death as a Concept to be not notable and should he one day die, is confident in his ability to literally beat Death and escape back to the Mortal Realm) | Statistics Amplification (His power exponentially increases overtime), Fear-Inducing Aura, Danmaku (At one point, the number of blasts that came from Jiren literally outnumbered the amount of atoms in the Universe), Some form of Resurrection (Said that even if he died, he had enough power to just fight his way back to the Mortal Realm anyways), Attack Potency: At least Universe+ Level (Is one of the strongest regular-Jirens in a Magniverse, Completely stomps Canon Jiren with no difficulty to disrupt Time in order to prove himself to Towa), Likely Multiverse Level (Had seen multiple Infinite Zamasus, which likely includes the one that had became one with an entire Magniverse, and only considered all these variations to be but minor annoyances) | Multiverse Level (Superior to Xeno Goku's Time Patroller key by an unknown amount and somewhat harmed Limit Breaker Broly who considers himself equal to Demigra with Toki Toki's Egg) | At least Multiverse Level (Somewhat equals Super Saiyan Kaioken times 10 Million Xeno Goku. Casually stomps all his previous Keys as well as capable of fully defeating Limit Breaker Broly), Possibly Multiverse+ Level (Was able to harm Mega Max Fu, even if a little) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Easily speed blitzes anybody in canon Dragon Ball as well as even impressing Towa) | Massively FTL+ (Unquantifiably superior than before, able to have a heavy advantage against Time Patrollers such as Future Warrior 2 and Future Trunks without going all-out) | Massively FTL+ (Jumped from one end of the Universe to the other in less than a planck instant without wanting to kill and merely wanting to test Xeno Goku's powers), Possibly Immeasurable (Was capable of surprising even Mega Max Fu when Jiren was serious about killing him) Lifting Strength: At least Multi-Galactic (Used Ki to crush and condense multiple galaxies into a ball to be used as a weapon), Possibly Immeasurable (Implied to have been moving Timelines to crash into eachother and therefore causing massive paradoxes) Striking Strength: At least Universal+, Likely Multiversal | Multiversal | At least Multiversal, Possibly Multiversal+ Durability: At least Universe+ Level, Likely Multiverse Level | Multiverse Level | At least Multiverse Level, Possibly Multiversal+ Stamina: Godlike to Godly (At least equals Xeno Goku), Virtually Inexhaustible in Ki Reserves (Said to have Ki Reserves almost unlimited and has no problem firing off maximum power attacks even when physically weakened) Range: At least Multiversal Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Genius (In terms of pure combat experience, is able to impress Genesis Beerus and Xeno Goku as well as coming up with tactics considered unique from both of the former and considered a great God of Destruction Candidate by Whis) Weaknesses: Could care less about the "Good" and "Bad" or innocents; leaving massive collateral damage in his battles. Feats: Pre-Time Breaker *By merely powering up, he was able to start collapsing the very timeline he was in with no effort whatsoever *Completely stomped all over Limit Breaker Canon Jiren and MUI Goku trying to double-team him Time Breaker *Leapt from one side of the universe to the other in less than an Planck instant *Fought with Limit Breaker Broly and didn't get completely stomped; later dominated Limit Breaker Broly in a fight *Considered impressive by Xeno Goku as well as even Genesis Beerus for his tactics and ability to strategize *Implied to have used telekinesis to crash entire timelines into eachother in order to create paradoxes on a massive level Limit Breaker *Could now kill Limit Breaker Broly whenever he wanted; stomped him when they got into a small dispute *Held enough power to allow him to command Towa and Mira around with them fearing of their destruction; with Towa regretting ever allowing this Jiren to get this powerful *Is one of the only characters who was capable of mortally wounding Mega Max Fu (Although Jiren was bloodlusted and completely serious), the same Fu who considered the original Demigra with Toki Toki's egg complete fodder. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power Impact:' One of Jiren's most hard-hitting attacks; it initially starts out as a seemingly harmless small energy ball that will quickly expand to massive sizes upon contact. Even at its weakest, this attack is capable of warping space and time around it, making it have even more of an impact as well as ignoring conventional barriers and even giving it the capacity to attack through time; attacking the opponent in the past or even future depending on where Jiren sends it. **'Fist Impact:' a Sub-Ability of Power Impact, but for the fist(s). **'Black Impact:' By condensing Ki into such a fine point that space and time collapses on itself, he is able to form a full-on Black Hole that if left unchecked, could grow into the size of an entire Universe. Jiren is able to use this condensed Black Hole as a weapon, pummeling his enemies with it (Which would kill most of them instantly) or sending it out as a blast. When serious in a fight, he is shown to be able to blast these like normal Ki Blasts with no loss in power. *'Meditation:' When at low-energy (as rare as that is) or physically hurt, he can temporarily meditate for a couple of seconds in order to almost completely recover from all injuries; even regrowing vital organs. *'Super Kiai:' Jiren is able to send an unfathomable amount of blasts from merely glaring at his opponent hard enough and allowing his Ki to do the rest. These attacks are invisible and cannot be seen even with energy Sensing. Weirdly enough, this seems immensely superior in comparison to his regular attacks, forcing even Xeno Goku to go on the defensive as well as easily dispersing a Multiversal Spirit Bomb created by his Universe's Goku with one glance. *'Intense Aura:' Jiren's Aura is so compact and intense that it is capable of nullifying most energy attacks that is sent his way without any input on Jiren's part. It also has the effect of demoralizing the enemy as even a glimpse of this aura will frighten most enemies even if the enemy has superior power just from the sheer intensity of this. **'Broken Aura:' An even more intense variation only given to him in Limit Breaker state, this creates unnatural paranoia and fear within the enemy as well as even paralyzing someone even though they're heavily superior; causing even the immensely powerful Xeno Goku to panic for awhile. *'Shift Movement:' An advanced Martial arts technique devised by Jiren, he is able to temporarily displace his position in Space-Time in order to cause any attack sent at him whilst in this ability's effect to instantly be sent back. This is seen even capable of reflecting such attacks such as Void Manipulations and Teleportation; sending them back to the source. *'Invisible Strikes:' Jiren is capable of increasing his Ki output to the point that he can create several thousand extra Ki Arms in order to attack the opponent with invisible arms along with his regular arms; increasing his maximum damage output many thousand times easily. These Ki Arms has shown no range limit; even able to strike his opponents many planets away even. *'Power Creep:' By breaking apart Space itself, Jiren is able to warp his strikes and send the energy to different positions in space. This allows him to attack the opponent from any angle, even if he seems to just be punching the air. When used in conjunction with Super Kiai, he is able to attack his opponent from any range just by glaring. **'"You're Finished":' By creating a tear in space itself, Jiren is easily able to tear apart the enemy's physical existence. This is usually followed up with a Power Impact, destroying even the Soul of his enemy with no remorse. Key: Base | Time Breaker | Limit Breaker Note: Other Notable Victories: Izreldan (Immortal Mythos) Izreldan's Profile (Note: Speed Equalized, and was fought in two rounds, one with Low 2-C versions used and one with 2-A versions used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages Category:Dragon Ball Genesis Category:Dragon Ball